List of Perman characters
These are the characters in the anime/manga series Pāman. Pāman and his fellows * (aka Pāman1) - The main character in the series. Mitsuo is the 11-year-old boy chosen as the first Pa-man. Of the five known Pāman, he has the most close calls to having his secret identity blown. He hates studying, being yelled at by his mother, ghosts, and cockroaches (the insects were once used in a scheme by the ZenAkuRen). He has a crush on Michiko and often quarrels with Pako. He is a big fan of the singer Sumire Hoshino, who actually is Perman 3. Mitsuo, however, does not know Sumire is Paman 3. In the TeleToon marathon, his name was Marcus Stan and he was called Super Dude as his alter ego. Marcus seems to be very lazy sometimes. . * Booby (aka Pāman2) - Booby is not a man but a chimpanzee; however he is called "Pāman2". Although unable to talk, he is highly intelligent, often communicating by using objects to construct sentences. He is Mitsuo's favourite sidekick. In the TeleToon marathon, he was renamed as Bobby with the alias Super Ape. . * (aka Pāman3 or Pāko) - Although Sumire is a girl, she is officially addressed as "Pāman3", but she is often called "Pāko" by the other Pāman. Her secret identity, which she never reveals even to her teammates, is a famous idol. Sumire is always treated as a star everywhere she goes, so she feels isolated from other people except as Pāko. In her superhero guise, she is tomboyish and headstrong, quarreling with Mitsuo and sometimes with Michiko. But she later falls in love with Mitsuo, revealing herself only to him in the final chapter.(vol.7) Sumire, as an older actress, also makes significant cameo appearances in two chapters of Doraemon, telling Nobita about a faraway lover whose return she is waiting for (in volume 19 and 24 Doraemon). In the Teletoon marathon, she was renamed Britney Smiles with the alias Girl Wonder. (1st), Eiko Masuyama (2nd~). * (aka Pāman4 or Pāyan) - The little Buddhist monk who lives in Osaka. He is very pragmatic and this sometimes brings him into opposition with other Pāmen. His pragmatic attitude saves the Pāmen from many of their tribulations. In the Teletoon marathon, he was named Harry Ozone and was the alias Mega Pot. (1st), Kaneta Kimotsuki (2nd~). * (aka Pāman5 or ) - Nicknamed "Kō-chan", he is the fifth and youngest member of the team. He saw Mitsuo as Pāman1 on one occasion, and was made a Pāman to preserve Mitsuo's secret identity. The first anime and manga series had several appearances by Kōichi, but he is nonexistent in the second versions of either series. In addition, all but one chapter in the current manga volumes (a Christmas special) with an appearance by him has been omitted. In the Teletoon marathon, he was renamed as Pee-Wee. . * Superman (aka Birdman) - One of the Supermen, the guardians of the universe. His name is Superman in early series, but he is renamed Birdman in later series to avoid violating the copyright of DC. Despite this, his appearance completely differs from the original Superman. In the Teletoon marathon, he was named Captain Obvious. (1st), Yoshito Yasuhara (2nd~). * Copy-robots - Androids which are given to Pāmen from Superman to help keep their secret. They can metamorphose into look-alikes of whoever pushes a button on their noses. The experiece that the copy robot has had during the double-life period can also be transferred to the original person by placing both foreheads against each other. In the first series, the robot had a red nose that remained visible even after the transformation, and they often were deactivated by well-meaning people trying to wipe their noses clean. The duplication procedure also copies whatever clothing or items that are on the activator's person, which landed Mitsuo in trouble on a few occasions for abusing this property. In the Teletoon marathon, they were called "copydroids". Friends and family * - Mitsuo's classmate who has a crush on Pāman. She views Pāko as a rival, and at times clashes with her (with Mitsuo in the middle). In the Teletoon marathon, she was named Alice Williams. (1st), Masako Miura (2nd~). * - Mitsuo's short-statured classmate often seen with Kabao. In the Teletoon marathon, he was named Smallfire. (1st), Shigeru Chiba (2nd~). * - Mitsuo's another classmates. He is a neighborhood bully. He often picks on Mitsuo, but is a big fan of Pāman, often begging him to make him the next member. (This is similar to Flash Thompson from the Spider-Man series, who often picks on Peter Parker, but idolizes Spider-Man - Parker's superhero identity.) Together with Sabu, he was tricked by a foreign scientist into stealing Mitsuo's Pāman equipment. In the Teletoon marathon, he was named Monkeyfist. (1st), Kiyonobu Suzuki (2nd~). * - Another of Mitsuo's classmates, from a wealthy family—in fact, his name can be read as " ". In one episode, he borrows the Pāman items from Mitsuo, only to have them stolen by a dangerous criminal. In the Teletoon marathon, he was named Waldo. Voiced by: Mie Suzuki (2nd~). *'Mr. and Mrs. ' - Mitsuo's parents (his mother is unnamed in the series). Mantarō is often seen as easygoing, but will discipline his son responsibly. His mother (often prompted by his sister Ganko) usually scolds Mitsuo for getting into trouble. There parents were named as Sally and Sammy in the Teletoon marathon. Voiced by: Hisashi Katsuta/Takako Kondō (1st), Kan Tokumaru/Akiko Tsuboi (2nd~). * - Ganko is Mitsuo's younger sister. As her given name can be read as " ", Ganko is likewise headstrong and obstinate, although she is more known for tattling on Mitsuo to their mother. In the Teletoon marathon, she was named Secili. (1st), Yuri Nashiwa (2nd~). Villains * - A gentleman-thief who is an expert in disguise and jailbreak, and arguably Pāman's most cunning opponent. His skill in escaping is due to his love of the thrill of breaking out of prison, and a chapter in the early manga demonstrates that he can't stand the ease of escaping from minimum security. In his first appearance, he was ruthless enough to try to kill Mitsuo, however he later helped Pāman capture the man behind a rash of purse-snatchings, because the thief had robbed the owner of his favorite ramen restaurant. He is a lover of fine art, which Pāyan uses to his advantage in a museum heist. Voiced by: ? (1st), Mugihito (2nd~). * (aka ) - The Japanese 'bad-man league', the guild which organizes thieves and burglars in Japan. Despite their schemes to destroy Pāman, they are always defeated. ** - The leader of the ZenGyadoRen. (3rd~). ** - An evil genius who is the science adviser of ZenGyadoRen and offers them many unusual technologies. As with Haruzō and Ganko, his name can be read in a different way; in his case, it sounds very similar to "mad scientist". (3rd~). Paaman characters